Gilbert
Gilbert Prousch (souvent épelé à tort Proesch) (né à St. Martin de Thurn, Dolomites , Italie, le 11 septembre 1943) et George Passmore (né à Plymouth (Angleterre) le 8 janvier 1942), plus connus sous le nom de Gilbert & George, sont des artistes contemporains. Ils travaillent en couple. Enfances et rencontre Gilbert est né à Saint Martin de Thurn dans les Dolomites et a étudié l'art à la Wolkenstein School of Art et à la Hallein School of Art, en Autriche et à Akademie der Kunst de Munich, avant de déménager en Angleterre. George est né à Plymouth au Royaume-Uni. Il a d'abord étudié au Dartington College of Arts et à la Oxford School of Art, partie de Oxford College of Technology. Gilbert et George se sont rencontrés le 25 septembre 1967, en étudiant la sculpture à la St Martins School of Art, un des six collèges de l'University of the Arts, de Londres. Ils déclarent qu'ils se sont connus parce que George était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre le pauvre anglais parlé de Gilbert. En 2002, dans une interview avec le Daily Telegraph, ils disaient de leur réunion : « ce fut le coup de foudre. » (Télégraphe, 2002.05.28). On suppose facilement que Gilbert et George sont amants, bien qu'ils écartent toujours les questions au sujet de leurs vies sexuelles. George fut marié brièvement à une jeune étudiante en art en 1967, jusqu'en 1972. Ils se sont séparés mais n'ont jamais divorcé, parce que leur mariage a donné deux enfants. Artistes de performance Au début, ils furent connus comme artistes de performance. Pendant qu'ils étaient étudiants, ils ont fait The Singing Sculpture (1970) , placés sur une table, couverts de peinture métallique dorée, ils mimaient la chanson de Flanagan et Allen Underneath the Arches, ceci parfois pendant des heures. Un certain nombre de leurs travaux du début des années 70 consistait simplement à se saouler tous les deux, habituellement avec du gin. Smashed (1973) est un ensemble de photographies d'une soirée d'ivresse, alors que Gordon's Makes Us Drunk est un film où le couple boit du gin de la marque Gordon en écoutant Edward Elgar et Edvard Grieg, disant de temps en temps « Gordon nous rend très ivre » ou une autre phrase avec de légères variantes. Ce travail, comme beaucoup d'autres de Gilbert et George, est réalisé en restant le visage totalement impassible, imperturbable, en vrai pince-sans-rire. Les costumes d'hommes d'affaires qu'ils ont portés pour ces performances sont devenus une sorte d'uniforme pour eux, et ils apparaissent rarement en public sans les porter. Il est pratiquement impossible de voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils refusent de dissocier leurs performances de leur vie quotidienne, insistant sur le fait que tout ce qu'ils font est art. Ils se voient eux-mêmes comme « sculptures vivantes ». Le couple fut propriétaire d'un café d'ouvriers dans Spitalfields près de leur maison dans les années 1990. À une époque, ils étaient souvent derrière le comptoir. Photomontages Le couple est certainement plus connu pour ses photo-montages de grand format, comme Cosmological Pictures (1993), souvent teintés en couleurs extrêmement vives, contrastés, et avec des grilles noires en surimpression, le tout ressemblant à des vitraux. L'image de Gilbert et George est souvent présente dans ces travaux, avec des fleurs et des jeunes gens, leurs amis. Leurs premiers travaux dans le genre étaient en noir et blanc, avec des touches de rouge et de jaune dans les séries suivantes. Puis, ils ont utilisé une gamme de couleurs plus audacieuse. Leur travail de 2005, Sonofagod, est revenu à une palette plus sombre et plus foncée. Leur série de photos, Naked Shit Pictures(1995), a contribué à attirer l'attention des médias. En 1986, Gilbert et George ont attiré la critique des commentateurs de gauche pour la série de photos montrant avec de belles couleurs des stéréotypes de personnes du quartier East End de Londres, par exemple des skinheads. Pendant de nombreuses années, ils ont résidé Fournier Street, Spitalfields, East London. En 2000 ils ont changé de galerie pour être représenté par la galerie White|Cube. Le couple possède, comme outil de travail graphique, un des ordinateurs les plus puissants du Royaume-Uni, il doit traiter les fichiers de taille énorme que la production de leur travail exige. Ils ont reçu le prix Turner en 1986 Expositions * Biennale de Paris, Paris, 1985 * Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, "Gilbert and George", New York, 1985 * National art Gallery, "Gilbert & George China Exhibition", Beijing, 1993 * Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, 1997 * Musée d'art contemporain de Chicago, "Nineteen Ninety Nine", Chicago, 2000 *2005 : Ils ont représenté le Royaume-Uni à la Biennale de Venise . *Du 15 février au 17 mai 2007, la Tate Modern à Londres leur consacre une importante rétrospective, qui revient sur leur quarante ans de collaboration. L'exposition d'artistes britanniques à la Tate Modern (ils sont normalement exposés à la Tate Britain), constitue un évènement en soi. *Du 16 octobre 2007 au 1er janvier 2008, l'exposition Passage du Temps-Collection François Pinault Foundation au Tri Postal à Lille présente certaines œuvres de Gilbert & Georges. Bibliographie * Daniel Farson, Gilbert and George: A Portrait, HarperCollins, London, 2000. *''Gilbert & George, l'œuvre en images'', Gallimard, 2007. * Isabelle Baudino, Marie Gautheron (ed.), Gilbert & George / E1, ENS Editions, Lyon, 2005. * François Jonquet (ed.), Gilbert & George, intime conversation avec François Jonquet, Denoël, Paris, 2004. Liens externes *Gilbert and George at "Some Things about Art and Cities" *"Gilbert and George" by Andrew Jack *Complete Biography *Theory.org.uk Trading Cards: Gilbert & George *glbtq.com Arts: Gilbert and George *'Gilbert and George unveil new hoodie art' – UK Guardian website, 23/5/2005 *Gilbert and George at Lehmann Maupin Gallery *Gilbert and George - Virtual Gallery Catégorie:Art performance Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain italien Catégorie:Photographe britannique Catégorie:Photographe italien Catégorie:Naissance en 1942 Catégorie:Naissance en 1943